My Heart Is Yours
by The idiot with no name
Summary: When Yuna sings at the Thunder Plains, she not only shows Lenne's sorrow, but her own as well. But then somebody else shows up and sings, will she understand the message in the song? And who is the person who sings it?


**AN: I just had this idea when I heard the song '1 000 Words' and right after that 'My Heart Is Yours' from Didrik Solli-Tangen (Eurovision 2010). Then I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to post it.**

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

Although Yuna hasn't heard the song before, she just knew what to sing. It's like the words were just popping in her mind when she has to sing them. Yuna knew it was Lenne's influence.

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

Even though the song was about Lenne and Shuyin, she couldn't stop thinking about him, about Tidus.

_'Cause a Thousand words_

_Called out through the Ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even Though I can't see_

_I know that reaching you_

_Suspended on Silver Wings_

She feels as if she is singing about her and Tidus, not about Lenne and Shuyin. The situations were just so similar that she couldn't believe it!

_Oh a Thousand Words_

_One Thousand Embraces_

_Will Cradle You_

_Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away_

_They'll hold you Forever..._

Because everyone was enraptured in Yuna's song, nobody noticed another airship landing from behind. And because it was all black and smaller then the ship of the Gullwings, nobody saw it. It looked exactly like the Celsius that Yuna and her Guardians used two years ago, only black and a bit smaller.

_Oh a Thousand Words _

_Have never been spoken _

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home _

_Come back into my arms_

_Suspended on Silver Wings_

_And a thousand words _

_Called out through the ages _

_They'll cradle you _

_Making all of your lonely years to only days _

_They'll hold you forever..._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_One Thousand Words..._

Yuna is doing all she can not to cry then and there, all she could think about is Tidus. She felt so alone without him.

But as the clouds cleared, everybody saw the other airship. Yuna and Rikku gasped when they saw that it looked like the Celsius, just black. They were a bit confused about that.

Then the lights turned on the deck, and a figure stepped out, much like Yuna just a few minutes ago. The Gullwings couldn't see who it was because he was at the other end of the crowd, but they can distinguish it as male. They guess that he wears black pants and a white jacked, they can't see anything else 'cause of the distance.

But when the man started singing, it was the one that Yuna couldn't forget, but it was a bit…more mature.

_You are like a sunset  
>Behind a mountain<br>Somewhere  
>And when I cannot see you<br>I know you're still there_

Yuna was almost absolutely positive now that it is him, but how did he get back and when?__

_Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you  
>Though we are far apart, I'm by your side<br>My love is never gone, I feel it rise again  
>Through it all, now my heart is yours<em>

Now a screen appeared and everybody could see the singer. Rikku and Yuna gasped, it was HIM!

_You say I am the moonlight  
>I watch you<br>At night  
>And when you cannot see me<br>I'm still there in the sky_

_Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you  
>Though we are far apart, I'm by your side<br>My love is never gone, I feel it rise again  
>Through it all now my heart is yours<em>

When he finished the song, through the screen he looked directly at Yuna, who was now standing up, and pointed with his finger up. Then he went into his airship, and took off.

Yuna ran into the ship, Rikku and Paine not far behind, and told Brother and Buddy to follow that ship.

When they were in the air, they got the message with the coordinates of the other ship. With that, Yuna promptly teleported to the Black Celsius.

As she got there, barely a second later, she found herself in Tidus' arms. And she melted into them when she heard what he mumbled into her hair, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Never again will I leave you alone. Never again, Yuna. That's a promise."


End file.
